Kalos Starter Set (TCG)
|deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |deck3= |deck3type= |jarelease=November 8, 2013 (Standard versions) November 15, 2013 (DX versions) }} The Kalos Starter Set (Japanese: はじめてセット Beginning Set and はじめてセット ｆｏｒガール Beginning Set for Girls) is the first release of cards in the XY Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. The Beginning Set is the first of the XY Era. Description Your Adventure Begins! First appearances from long-awaited Pokémon and a brand-new battle strategy! Which Pokémon will you choose to begin this exciting journey: Chespin, Fennekin, or Froakie? Pick your Pokémon and get ready to battle! Information Featuring the three Kalos region starter Pokémon, the Kalos Starter Set Decks are a trio of s each with a regular version and a deluxe version. Released on November 8, 2013, the , , and each include a rulebook, , , a , deckbox featuring their respective Pokémon, and a code for the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online, allowing players to unlock the respective deck online. Both standard and deluxe editions of the decks were released. The deluxe versions contain a from the Series, in addition to the deck. The Japanese release is much like the release of the Black & White , two simultaneous Deck Kits were released marketed at a specific gender. The contents of the two sets are largely similar; both have three s based on the Generation VI starters , and ; both also contain the same assortment of game essentials. The major difference is in the design of the products and items themselves, the girls set advertised as "cuter" when compared to the standard Beginning Set. Each set also has a small number of exclusive cards, but both share a collective numbering system and set symbol. The Half Decks are further identified by featuring colored silhouettes of the appropriate starter Pokémon. In addition to the Half Decks, each Beginning Set contains , , a , and as well as how to play DVDs and manuals. Deluxe (DX) versions of each set were later released a week later on November 15, 2013. The DX versions contain the same contents as their regular counterparts in addition to a themed deck case, card sleeves, sticker sheet, notebook, and are presented in a metal case, but no additional cards. |promo=yes|symbol=no}} |Grass|||Sheen Holo Deluxe exclusive}} |Grass|||Sheen Holo Deluxe exclusive}} |Grass|||Sheen Holo / Deluxe/ exclusive}} |Fire|||Sheen Holo Deluxe exclusive}} |Fire|||Sheen Holo Deluxe exclusive}} |Fire|||Sheen Holo / Deluxe/ exclusive}} |Water|||Sheen Holo Deluxe exclusive}} |Water|||Sheen Holo Deluxe exclusive}} |Water|||Sheen Holo / Deluxe/ exclusive}} |Item|||Mirror Holo Chesnaught Season (May 2014)}} |Item|||Mirror Holo Delphox Season (June 2014)}} |Supporter|||Mirror Holo Greninja Season (August 2014)}} Card lists } |Grass||}} |Grass||}} |Grass||}} |Grass||}} |Fire||}} |Fire||}} |Fire||}} |Fire||}} |Fire||}} |Water||}} |Water||}} |Water||}} |Water||}} |Water||}} |Darkness||}} |Darkness||}} |Darkness||}} |Metal||}} |Metal||}} |Metal||}} |Fairy||}} |Fairy||}} |Fairy||}} |Colorless||}} |Colorless||}} |Colorless||}} |Colorless||}} |Colorless||}} |Colorless||}} |Colorless||}} |Colorless||}} |Colorless||}} |Item||}} |Item||}} |Item||}} |Item||}} |Item||}} |Supporter||}} |typeroundy=6px|symbol=yes|image=XYBeginningSetSymbol.png}} |Grass||}} |Grass||}} |Grass||}} |Grass||}} |Grass||}} |Fire||}} |Fire||}} |Fire||}} |Fire||}} |Fire||}} |Water||}} |Water||}} |Water||}} |Water||}} |Water||}} |Darkness||}} |Darkness||}} |Darkness||}} |Metal||}} |Metal||}} |Metal||}} |Fairy||}} |Fairy||}} |Fairy||}} |Colorless||}} |Colorless||}} |Colorless||}} |Colorless||}} |Colorless||}} |Colorless||}} |Colorless||}} |Colorless||}} |Colorless||}} |Item||}} |Item||}} |Item||}} |Item||}} |Item||}} |Supporter||}} |} Beginning Set structures Beginning Set Beginning Set for Girls In other languages |bordercolor= |fr_eu=Bienvenue à Kalos |de=Willkommen in Kalos |it=Benvenuti a Kalos |pt_br=Conjunto para Iniciantes Kalos |ru=Стартовый Набор Калоса Startovyy Nabor Kalosa |es_eu=Set inicial XY-Bienvenidos a Kalos }} Category:Theme Decks Category:TCG half decks de:Willkommen in Kalos (TCG) es:XY (TCG): Kalos Starter Set fr:XY Bienvenue à Kalos it:XY - Benvenuti a Kalos (GCC) ja:ポケモンカードゲームXY はじめてセット zh:卡洛斯初始之组（集换式卡片）